


Written in Ink

by DragonRose35



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Tattoo Kink, Vasco has Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRose35/pseuds/DragonRose35
Summary: Vasco has never told De Sardet the story behind his tattoos and the noble is tired of not knowing. He learns that all he had to do was ask.





	Written in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Normally this never happens, posting two fics in one day, but I had this idea in my head with Vasco's tattoos and it kind of took a life of its own. This has no plot and is pretty much just self indulgent smut. So, enjoy, my darling doves~ *laughs*
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated, as always~
> 
> Until next time~
> 
> ~ D.C.

De Sardet flicked his tongue out to wet his lips as he watched his Captain bathe in the stream nearby. They had settled at a camp for the evening, awaiting instructions from a native settlement across the plains, and the group finally had a chance to relax after the hectic few days they’d had. Siora and Aphra were out hunting and foraging, likely competing against each other to prove who was better. Father Petrus was not with them, as he’d had to go do something for Mother Cardinal just a week previous. Kurt was resting in the camp, exhausted after having to do most of the fighting of a guardian that nearly killed their entire party just a few hours before. And Vasco had decided it was high time for a nice, relaxing  _ bath _ , to cleanse himself of the dirt and grime on his body.

De Sardet couldn’t have agreed more, but he was beginning to think less of a bath and more of  _ other _ things as he watched his lover undress, revealing every tantalizing inch of his beautiful, strong, lean body to him. It was even more captivating, watching the Captain’s tattoos become exposed to his eyes greedy eyes and he itched to map them with his fingers and his tongue.

“I can feel your eyes on me, my Tempest,” Vasco smirked, not bothering to look over his shoulder at the other. “Why don’t you come join me, instead of watching~?”

“Mm… with  _ pleasure _ , my Captain…~” De Sardet purred, sauntering over to the older man as he undressed himself until he was standing naked behind the tattooed man and he reached his hands out, feathering his fingers over Vasco’s back, tracing his tattoos. “Will you ever tell me about them?” He questioned, reaching out to pluck the bottle of soap from his lover’s hands. “I only know of a few stories they tell, and one of which I helped you earn. It’s  _ quite _ unfair…~” he pouted, pouring the soap over his hands before smoothing them over Vasco’s back and shoulders, paying  _ close _ attention to the tattoos.

“You’ve never asked,” Vasco returned with a chuckle, shivering as he felt the other’s teasing fingers over his skin, even as the other rinsed his skin of the soap.

De Sardet huffed at this, stepping closer to the other man as he brought his hands around over Vasco’s chest, kissing the man’s neck. “You’ve known I was curious about them from day one… and yet you’ve been waiting for me to  _ ask _ …? You are quite an arse, you know this?” Vasco only smirked, amusement glittering in his eyes. “Fine. What’s this one of?” De Sardet traced his fingers over an elaborate tribal pattern over Vasco’s side, no longer focused on the bathing aspect, and the Captain groaned softly at the touch.

“I earned that one... after a rather grotesque affair involving pirates and a storm upon the seas. They wanted our cargo and I wasn’t going to bend to their whims. In the midst of the storm, I guided them to a reef and sunk their ship.” Vasco answered, shivering as De Sardet continued to trace the tattoo while he told the story, his cock beginning to show interest in the other’s teasing touch.

“Mm…” De Sardet smiled secretively against Vasco’s neck before letting his hand rise to the man’s shoulder, tracing a small curled tattoo there. “And what of this one…~?” he questioned, even as Vasco turned around in his arms, facing him now.

“That one… I earned after being captured by a feral island’s chief. They didn’t like our kind being near their land, despite our need to replenish supplies. I escaped with my cunning and led my crew out of a sticky situation without any deaths or injuries.” Vasco murmured, lips inches away from De Sardet’s own.

“My brave Captain…~” De Sardet cooed, wrapping his arms around Vasco’s neck before leaning up to kiss him deeply.

Vasco groaned into the kiss as their cocks rubbed against each other and he began to back the younger man towards the shore of the small river. “My salacious little darling…” he rumbled, pulling back from the kiss. “How am I to bathe myself when you keep tempting me with your touch and your pretty little body against mine…?”

De Sardet flicked his tongue out, eyes sparkling and darkened with lust, “Maybe that’s the point…~” he purred, pulling the Captain against him as he let himself fall back against the wet grass of the river bank. Vasco grunted, having to catch himself with his hands to stop himself from collapsing against the cheeky boy beneath him and he huffed, eyes narrowed.

“Little devil,” he murmured, before dipping down to kiss De Sardet once more, grasping his hips as he grinded their arousals together, causing the younger man to moan with want. Unprepared, the Captain let out a sharp breath when De Sardet suddenly rolled them over, so that he was on top and Vasco watched through narrowed eyes as De Sardet dipped down, kissing his jaw, making his way down his neck to his shoulder, tracing his tattoos with his mouth and his tongue. “Mm…~”

Kissing his way down Vasco’s chest, he paid special attention to the Captain’s pierced nipples, tugging lightly at the piercings, delighting in the gasped breaths of pleasure from his lover. After teasing Vasco’s nipples, he continued his way down the man’s torso, laving his tongue over his toned stomach, tracing his tattoos there, before bypassing his cock completely.

“What-?” Vasco groaned with frustration, lifting his head as he stared down at his mischievous lover, who kissed a tattoo on his thigh.

“What’s this one~?” De Sardet questioned and Vasco narrowed his eyes in return. “Come on… I want to know…~” De Sardet cooed, pleading with his eyes as he stroked his fingers over Vasco’s thigh.

Vasco swallowed hard, trying to gather his thoughts as he watched his lover tease him, seemingly innocent, but he knew better, “I was… not yet Captain when I earned that one. There was a bad storm that we had found ourselves in and-” he cut himself off sharply when De Sardet suddenly flicked his tongue out, licking his cock and he groaned. “ _ Fuck _ …~”

“Mm… go on…~” De Sardet purred, grinning like a little shit and Vasco scowled at him.

He struggled to speak when De Sardet suddenly took his cock in his pretty little mouth and he reached out, grasping the boy’s hair in one hand, “Lightning struck our mast and knocked the second-in-command over the railing. I… nn… I dove in after him and rescued him from the violent seas…” He groaned with pleasure as De Sardet suddenly pushed down all the way on his cock, taking it into the back of his throat, the boy’s eyes fluttering sinfully in his own pleasure. “God De Sardet… you truly are… sin incarnate…”

De Sardet moaned around Vasco’s cock, focusing on that now as he began to bob his head up and down, taking Vasco’s cock in his mouth as he deepthroated him. When he had first taken Vasco’s cock in his mouth, months ago, it was a struggle to get all of it down, but over time he’d had a lot more practice, now able to swallow it whole with little trouble. It was a skill Vasco praised every time he put it to use.

The Captain struggled to keep his hips still, but he was saved the trouble when De Sardet pulled away completely, depriving him of that tight wet heat. He wasn’t left wanting for long, however, when the younger man crawled up his body, grasping his cock with his hands as he lined it with his quivering, wanton hole.

It was truly a beautiful sight, watching as the young noble moaned with lustful pleasure, sinking down onto his cock, his tight hot walls surrounding him so completely. “Nngh…~” Panting heavily, De Sardet stilled when Vasco’s hips were flush against his ass, and he let his hands rest against the Captain’s heaving chest. “Mm… my Captain…~” he cooed softly, eyes dark with lust and pleasure and love.

Vasco growled with his own pleasure, pulling De Sardet down into a deep, claiming kiss, before the boy pulled back, moving as he lifted himself up before pushing himself back down hard, taking Vasco’s cock deep inside of him.

As De Sardet rode his lover’s cock, his hands traced the tattoos over the man’s chest, only half-focusing on them as the pleasure consumed him, before he noticed something strange. “They… there isn’t one over your… mm… your heart…” he pointed out, panting softly as he pulled himself up, pushing back down again.

Vasco huffed out a quiet laugh, amused despite the situation, “I’m surprised you can still even  _ think _ with my cock inside your arse,” he rumbled, before grunting with De Sardet pinched his nipple in lieu of punishment for his words. Rolling his hips up in retaliation, he smirked when De Sardet moaned from the pleasure of it, and he took that opportunity to take control, rolling them over so that De Sardet was on the bottom once more and he fucked his cock deep and hard into the younger man’s wanton body, causing him to cry out.

It made De Sardet forget about his discovery until Vasco decided to speak once more, voice rough and dark with his own pleasure.

“No, my darling… I don’t have a tattoo over my heart,” he purred lowly, pressing closer to the boy as he fucked him, watching as De Sardet tried to concentrate on his words. “Traditionally Naut’s save that spot for a special tattoo… one that would represent their final accomplishment.”

De Sardet’s breath hitched at this, “Y-you mean…?” he asked and Vasco shook his head.

“No, not death, my Tempest… but instead the start of a new life. When they find the one they would love more than the sea…” Vasco murmured, dipping down to kiss De Sardet deeply, claiming his lips to stop any words from escaping as he fucked him harder and faster and deeper, thrusting his cock into the boy’s wanton body over and over.

Filled with pleasure and euphoria, the two lovers were lost in it as they passionately made love on the river bank. When De Sardet fell over the edge, crying out as he spilled over his chest, his walls clenching around Vasco’s cock and the Captain hissed, following his lover soon after into oblivion as he buried his cock deep inside the younger man’s hole, filling him with his thick, hot seed.

It took them several moments for them to come down from their high, as Vasco let his cock slip free of De Sardet’s body, before he gathered the noble in his arms, sighing in bliss as he pulled the boy against his chest, caring little about the mess of sweat and cum.

After several long minutes, he frowned when he felt De Sardet tracing his fingers over the Captain’s heart and he sighed, waiting for the inevitable conclusion in the boy’s mind. “You… would never love anyone more than the sea, my Captain…” De Sardet murmured sadly. “It’s in your blood…”

“No, my Tempest… on the contrary. If I loved the sea more than I love  _ you _ … I would not be here with you. I would not be exploring this island, so far away from the sea’s embrace. I would not be going through hell with you to solve every damn problem that people rely on  _ you _ to fix, God damn the pathetic morons…” De Sardet’s breath hitched at this, fist clenched against Vasco’s chest and the Captain smiled. “One day, my love… I will earn that tattoo, and it will be with you in mind. But before that day comes, I would have you sail the seas with me, until I am ready to settle with you.”

“And what if… I told you that you could keep us both until the day we die…?” De Sardet murmured. “I would love nothing more than to sail the seas with you Vasco… and to be by your side always. I don’t care if you ever want to settle… but I want to be the reason you get this tattoo. Sea or no sea.”

“I would like that, darling…” Vasco whispered, kissing De Sardet deeply. “More than you could ever know.”

“On the contrary, my Captain…” De Sardet smiled sweetly, eyes sparkling, “I… think I  _ do _ know…”


End file.
